A Percy and Annabeth Christmas
by RockChick163
Summary: It's Percy and Annabeth's first Christmas together and Percy has no idea what to get her. After coming to a stunning realization Percy must make this the best Christmas ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will only be a few chapters long and I'm sorry if it's not that good because I usually write in First person POV and this is in Third. There is no HoO for the purpose of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did there would be no awful cliffhangers.**

* * *

'Twas the night before the winter solstice and all throughout the camp not a creature was stirring, except one lone son of Poseidon. As he lay awake on his bed visions of a certain blonde haired, grey eyed half goddess danced in his head...

Percy tossed and turned, not being able to sleep due to the life-threatening problem hanging over his head. He didn't know what to get Annabeth for Christmas. Now most people wouldn't find this a problem, but most people only had to deal with the silent treatment from their girlfriend and the girlfriends disapproving mom trying to break them up. None of this would happen to Percy if he screwed up because his girlfriend could beat him to a pulp and the girlfriends disapproving mother was the all powerful wisdom goddess who could fry him to a crisp in the blink of an eye (which she actually threatened to do if he upset or hurt her favorite daughter).

Giving up on any chances of sleep Percy rolled out of bed and walked over to the desk on the far side of the room. Thunking into the desk chair he pulled out his favorite pen (no not riptide) and a piece of paper. Quickly jotting down all the ideas that came to his mind he formulated a list:

stroll along the beach

ride in central park

and a dinner/movie

and ice skating

Immediately he crossed everything off of his list because it was either too cliché or simply not enough. He needed something worthy of Annabeth. He needed something that matched her in beauty, elegance and deadly grace. He thought about how her eyes gleamed when she talked about architecture and how they darkened to the colour of thunderheads when she was angry or in battle. How the corner of her mouth pulled up in a smirk every time he did something stupid. How when she concentrated she ended up biting her lip. And her lips! He would kiss those lips all day if he could. He would never admit this out loud but sometimes he asked Annabeth questions he knew the answer to just to see her lips form the soft vowels and hard consonants. All of a sudden it hit him like Mrs. O'Leary when she's excited. He totally and completely, with all his heart loves her. He, Percy Jackson, loves her, Annabeth Chase. He had an idea of his feeling when he saved her from falling off Olympus and again when he turned down immortality for her, but he never thought his feelings were this strong. He needed to think for a moment and he needed someone to talk to. Unfortunately the only person he could talk to was the root of the problem. Fishing a drachma out of his nightstand drawer and creating a rainbow using his fountain he IM'd the only other person he knew could help.

"Sally Jackson, upper east side," his voice echoed strangely in the empty room. Almost immediately a vision of his mother sitting at the table came up.

"Hey mom," he said. At the sound of her sons voice her head snapped in his direction. She smiled,

"Hey honey, what's up?" She asked, sleep evident in her voice. At his mother's question Percy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I wanted to cone see you today and I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to mess up any plans you had." Sally smiled at her son's thoughtfulness.

"I'm free all day," she told him.

"Great! I'll be there before lunch." He said before swiping a hand through the message.

Soon the conch horn sounded for breakfast, and Percy was amazed at how fast the time had gone by. During breakfast Percy didn't dare look at the Athena table because if he caught Annabeth's eye she would know something was up. As he was eating he felt her wonderful grey eyes on her, but he refused to look up, no matter how much he wanted to. After finishing breakfast he had a spare period so Percy bolted from the pavilion and dove into the shining ocean.

There were two reasons for Percy's hasty departure. One; he didn't want to face Annabeth and two; he was hoping the water would help him think over his new feelings and what to get Annabeth for Christmas. While Percy was swimming he found something that intrigued him more than me thought another object of the same type would. It was a semi transparent grey stone that had a sea green center with lines of blue shooting through the grey. Grabbing it and shooting to the surface Percy realized there was about an hour until lunch. He didn't have time to take a cab into the city so he decided to take Black Jack.

On his way into the stables he saw a familiar flash of blonde curls and quickly shoved the rock in his pocket before she could see it.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to the city. I'll be back before nightfall. Don't you worry Annabeth," he replied before striding into the stables and mounting Black Jack.

_Where we heading boss? _He asked.

_To my mom's place. I'll need you to land on the roof though._

_ Sure thing boss._

With that short conversation they were off. Little did they know they left a very confused and hurt Annabeth behind.

* * *

**I need at least one review to post the second chapter.**

**Criticism and advice helps me write better so if you see a mistake feel free to point it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I realize I just posted this story yesterday but I came across a huge bout of inspiration so I was able to write another chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. This chapter is kind of Annabeth's POV, but not really because it's written in Third Person. And if you live in the northern hemisphere I realize it is summer and this is a Christmas fic but I did not choose for inspiration to strike during my last french class. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO.**

**Without further adieu I give you the second chapter of ****A Percy and Annabeth Christmas.**

* * *

Annabeth was very confused, and that didn't happen often being a daughter of Athena and all, and she couldn't understand why Percy was avoiding her. He ignored her at breakfast and didn't even look her way. Then, just moments ago, he called her Annabeth in response to her calling him Seaweed Brain, instead of calling her Wise Girl. She felt a pang in her chest, that she couldn't quite describe, when she remembered that he almost always called her Wise Girl except when he was angry at her or when he had something troubling on his mind.

She mentally went over in her head what she could have done wrong. Did she forget a special occasion? No. Did she insult the oddness of blue food? No. Did she expose his Achilles spot to the entire camp? Gods no. What could she have done? After deciding she could have done nothing to anger him there was only one thing left that could have made him act this way. There was something on his mind and it was troubling. All of a sudden a thought came to her. Was he going to break up with her? Everything made sense now. She bored him with her constant architecture rants and annoyed him by correcting him constantly so he was going to break up with her, he just didn't know how. She should have seen it coming sooner; after all he was the Hero of Olympus. He was good looking, kind, loyal and the way his ever changing ocean coloured eyes lit up near the water was enough to make even Aphrodite swoon. Even though it hurt like Hades, Annabeth understood that even though she may love him with all of her heart; her love was not reciprocated and she was just a passing thing for him.

With that stunning realization she decided not to let it affect her by continuing on with her day like nothing happened and in time she would find out the whether her assumptions were correct or not. Unfortunately her plan did not go quite as planned because no matter what she did, she didn't put her heart in it like usual. When she almost shot Chiron during her Masters Archery class he became worried about his unusually scatter-brained student he considered a daughter.

"Annabeth. A word," he told her as the class was dismissing. She came walking over an obviously fake smile on her face.

"Yes?"  
"Is there something wrong, my dear?" The old centaur asked.

"I have just been a little distracted. Nothing to worry about," she answered coolly. Even the new campers knew that what she just said was an obvious lie. Everyone knew a child of Athena did not get distracted. Annabeth knew her mentor did not believe her lie but went along with it because he had no choice.

"Okay. Have you seen Percy today?" He inquired innocently. When Annabeth's eyes narrowed slightly and her voice quavered as she said,

"He went to the city," Chiron knew everything was not right in the world of Percy and Annabeth or 'Percabeth' as the Aphrodite cabin called them. As fast as she could Annabeth fled to wherever her feet would take her, and following her trend of luck that day her feet took her to the beach. The ever present sea green undertone of the water just added to her misery because it was that colour that reminded her of Percy the most. Despite the fact that she had accepted the inevitable it still made her heart break. Percy had broken down all of her walls so when he hurt her there was nothing left to defend her from the pain. As she stared out at the horizon a lone tear traced down her face. Annabeth was strong and she hated when she looked weak, but with no one around she let just a few more tears mix with the sand before reminding herself that he hadn't broken up with her yet. Instead of focusing on the negative she decided to remember all of their happy moments and what she loved about him.

She remembered how he held her so tenderly at the bottom of Siren Bay and even though he held her gently his strong presence reassured her more than he could ever know. On Mount Tam the only person she knew that would never give up on her was Percy and when he held the sky for her (and for Artemis, but she had an inkling it was for her as well). When she thought about her first 'kiss' with Percy in Mount St. Helens she could still feel the heat on her face, and it wasn't from the volcano. They had been through so much together, so much indecision, pain and heartache, but in the end their underwater kiss made it all worth it because it brought them together and made them Percy **AND **Annabeth, Annabeth **AND **Percy.

In the distance the conch horn sounded for dinner and Annabeth was slightly dreading the arrival of Percy and definitely hoping he wouldn't arrive until after dinner. Tyche* was most definitely not on her side that day because as she walked in as the head of her cabin she saw a mop of raven black hair sitting at the Poseidon table. At this meal it was Annabeth's turn to try and avoid looking at Percy whose eyes were trained on Annabeth almost the entire meal. Annabeth was at a disadvantage during dinner because, unlike the other two meals of the day, you could not leave the mess as soon as you were done so she had to wait until everyone else was done before she could go.

All of the campers were about to stand up to go to the campfire when the sound of Chiron's hoof beat resonated around the pavilion.

"Campers! Quiet down!" He ordered and a hush settled over the mass of demi-gods. "Now. Today the gods informed me that there will be a dance held at the Winter Solstice tomorrow that is mandatory," a groan went around the room as Chiron continued, "for the cabin leaders only. If you wish to attend but you are not a cabin leader you may. Aphrodite will be around to every cabin to help you find something to wear because the gods know she's good at that." A murmur of laughter rose from the campers. "That is all. Go and enjoy your campfire." Everyone trickled to the campfire while Annabeth decided to go towards the cabins and maybe get some designing done. She was almost at her cabin when someone grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She was about to reach for her dagger when she realized it was Percy.

"Hey Wise Girl," he said softly. "I'm sorry about being so distant and ignoring you today."

"It's okay Perce. You don't have to explain," her voice as soft as his, but with a hidden edge. She leaned into his touch as he gently cupped her cheek and placed his lips over hers. She realized that his lips were salty but refreshing like the ocean on a warm summer day, despite the fact it was the middle of winter, as their lips moved in sync. Annabeth wanted to stay like that forever, but remembering he just be softening her for when he breaks up with her shattered her bliss like state. Gently pulling away she turned and walked to the door of her cabin.

"Goodnight Percy. I'll see you tomorrow," were the last words she uttered before walking inside her cabin and shutting the door. She was unaware of the lovingly whispered goodnight that came out of Percy's mouth a moment too late and the piece of paper he slyly tucked inside her jacket pocket.

* * *

**A/N Ta-da! Well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. If you liked it review or if you found any mistakes feel free to point them out. I need at least two reviews to post the next chapter. **

**Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I meant to upload this yesterday but it wasn't quite done. The reason I'm uploading so fast is that I am leaving for a six week camp next week and I want to finish the story before I leave. I hope you enjoy chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

* * *

Percy reveled in the feeling of riding his Pegasus. He loved feeling the endless sensation it gave him and the wind against his face. It was second only to being near the ocean. Landing within minutes on the roof of the apartment complex he, after telling Black Jack to go back to camp, descended the fire escape and walked in through the lobby to the elevator. Why did he do this? He didn't know exactly what to say to his mother. 'Hi mom. I just wanted to let you know I'm in love with my best friend/girlfriend.' That wouldn't go over well he could just see it.

Without noticing Percy had walked right up the stairs and to his mothers front door. He raised his hand and knocked hesitantly. A few moments later the door opened to reveal a smiling Sally Jackson.

"Percy!" Sally exclaimed, almost like she forgot he was coming, and engulfed him in a hug.

"Hey mom," he said and kissed her cheek. "Where's Paul?" Percy asked, wondering where his step dad went.

"He's at a conference. Now what brings you here? I thought you were at camp until Christmas day?" She asked while they walked in and sat at the kitchen table. Before answering Percy picked up a blue chocolate cookie off the plate his mother set in front of him. While taking a bite of the ooey gooey cookie he contemplated how to tell his mother his revelations.

"Mom. I'm in love with Annabeth," he obviously went with the direct approach. He looked at his mom, incredulously, when she burst out laughing.

"Y-you're just-t realizing t-this n-now!" She exclaimed.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I'm sorry honey, but it's kind of obvious," she told him after she calmed down. "What did she say when you told her?"

"That's the thing. I don't know how to tell her." He admitted albeit embarrassed.

"Let me guess. You can't just straight out tell her because she means too much to you and she deserves something as beautiful as she is?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Percy asked while grabbing another cookie, or five.

Sally shrugged, "Motherly instinct."

"What should I do?"

"How about I take you downtown and we can get some lunch and then search for ideas and maybe do some Christmas shopping?" Percy's mother suggested.

"Sure. Let's go."

After driving twenty minutes to the nearest restaurant and eating a quick lunch they were on the road again. Percy and his mother pulled into a small strip mall. They shopped around for two hours and Percy had gotten gifts for everyone, but Annabeth. For Nico he got him a new pair of black converse and a black leather belt with a skull buckle on it. For Thalia he was able to find two t-shirts that would fit her taste and one that would just make her angry, but it would be worth it. The first one was a black Green Day shirt with their American Idiot cover on the front. The second one was also black and had a silver lightning bolt striking the ground. Now the third shirt was surely going to get him killed, but it would be funny for the time he was alive. The shirt was electric blue with a pine tree, yes **A PINE TREE, **on the front and the words 'Lightning Conductor' underneath. This will be grand. For Grover he got some eco friendly products like recycled pencils and paper so he could write messages to searchers and other nature spirits. For Paul he got a few boxes of red pens to grade papers and a $50 Starbucks gift card (boy did Paul love his Starbucks). For his Mom he got her a silver bracelet with a plaque with a Celtic design on the top and a blank underside that he was going to have the Hephaestus cabin engrave with his name in Greek on the other side. Poseidon was going to get a hemp anklet with seashells weaved into it. Percy and Sally were just leaving when they passed by a jewelry store.

"I just need to get something for Paul," Sally said and then detoured into the store. Sighing, Percy followed her. While she was looking at watches he traveled over to the rings. He was especially drawn to the section labeled 'Promise Rings' even though he had no idea what that meant.

"Excuse me," he told the sales lady and she turned towards him. He was surprised to see that she was his age with straight auburn hair and icy blue eyes.

"How may I help you?" She inquired.

"What exactly are promise rings?" He asked.

"They're almost like engagement rings without the full commitment. They're a promise to love some one forever. Besides these ones here we also custom make them. **(A/N: I don't know if that's actually possible.)** You give me a description of the person and we fit the ring to them," she informed him.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you…" he trailed off.

"Katrina," she supplied.

"Thanks Katrina," he said and she nodded before walking to see if anyone else needed help.

Sticking his hands in his pockets Percy felt something smooth. Pulling the object out he realized it was the stone. Suddenly having a brilliant idea (which didn't come very often for the young demigod) he called Katrina back over.

"I would like to have a custom promise ring made, but I don't have time right now. Can we do it tomorrow?" He asked in a hurry because he saw his mom paying and wanted to get back to camp as soon as possible.

"Of course. Meet me at the Starbucks next door at say, two o'clock?"

Percy nodded, "okay. See you then," and with that he was out the door after his mother.

The whole way home all Percy could think about was Annabeth. They passed Annabeth's favorite bookstore, Strand, and Annabeth's favorite coffee shop, Ground Support Café. They passed the great lawn in central park where Percy and Annabeth had their one-month anniversary, which brought back memories of a moonlit stroll around Paris. By the time he was home he had put together a brilliant plan for Christmas for Annabeth. This plan was so good even Athena would be proud, which was saying something.

Once back home Percy bid good-bye to his mother and promised to be home on Christmas morning. In an alley he did his best taxicab whistle and waited for the black Pegasus to take him home.

Once at camp Percy ran to the forges hoping the person he was looking for was there. Tyche* was on his side that day because just coming out of the forge was the one person he wanted to see.

"Jake!" He called and the head councilor of the Hephaestus cabin turned and looked at the son of Poseidon.

"Hey Percy. What's up?" He inquired.

Pulling the stone out of his pocket he answered, "I need a favor. Do you think you can incorporate this into a necklace before Christmas?"

Inspecting the stone Jake said exactly the thing Percy wanted to hear, "sure. Is it for Annabeth?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I'll give it to you on Christmas eve," he said

"Thanks man. You're awesome."

"I know," he stated, just as the conch horn sounded for dinner.

Percy stared at Annabeth all throughout dinner, but she never looked up at him once. He realized that she must think he's been ignoring her and he had to make it up to her. When Chiron told everyone the news about the dance Percy borrowed a pen and a piece of paper from some random camper and scrawled something on it just as Chiron finished speaking. He was about to go to the campfire when he saw a person disappearing towards the cabins and he knew it was Annabeth. He caught up to her just as she came up to the front of her cabin and spun her around.

"Hey Wise Girl," he spoke softly and he suddenly felt the urge to explain himself as much as he could without giving his plan away. "I'm sorry about being so distant and ignoring you today."

"It's okay Perce. You don't have to explain," she said, her voice as soft as his. Percy gently cupped her cheek in his hand and sighed inaudibly when she leaned into his touch. He gently placed his lips over hers and he marveled at how someone's lips can taste so sweet it was unearthly as he slipped the piece of paper into her jacket pocket. He loved how their lips fit together so perfectly and moved in sync with each other. When she pulled away after only a few seconds it hurt him more than she could ever know. As she whispered a good-bye and shut her door Percy broke out of his semi- trance and whispered a loving goodnight to the still air.

Percy woke up to the sunlight streaming in through his window. Groaning he got up, got dressed and trudged to breakfast. Neither he nor Annabeth looked at each other the entire time. After breakfast Aphrodite was coming to find everyone something to wear and she was going to do it in the cabin order, unfortunately that meant Percy was first. Racing back to his cabin before Aphrodite could come he quickly tried to clean up the mess that had accumulated since the beginning of break. Just as he swept the last of his mess into the garbage the sent of perfume filled the air and the goddess of love appeared.

"Percy! How's one half of my favorite couple?" She gushed.

"I'm fine Lady Aphrodite. How long will this take because I have to be somewhere at two," he told her.

"Ah. Yes your plan. Its very, very sweet."

"Wait. How do you know about my plan? I just thought about yesterday."

"All of the gods know about your plan. Especially Athena, and she still doesn't accept your relationship with her daughter by the way," she informed him.

"I figured as much. Let us begin," he suggested.

An hour later they had gone through many different styles and colours. In the end they decided on a dark grey suit with a sea green tie.

"Perfect. I will see you tonight Perseus," the goddess disappeared in the same she came, in a poof of perfume-scented smoke. After carefully hanging up his outfit Percy decided to practice some sword fighting.

"Hey Prissy. Let's fight," Clarisse called as he walked into the arena where she was practicing with the other members of the Ares cabin.

"You're on," he replied while pulling riptide out of his pocket.

"You're fighting with a pen. Ha, have fun dying," one kid sneered. Percy pointed at the kid.

"A real charmer you got here Clarisse. Do you even know how much damage a pen can do? Pens are deadly weapons," he told the boy.

"For all of you punks who don't know who this is this is Prissy, sorry, Percy Jackson. And he is about to get his but kicked," with that she charged. Percy just stood there as her blade bounced harmlessly off his chest.

"Dam **(A/N: I just had to put that in there) **curse of Achilles," she muttered as he smirked and pulled the cap off of riptide. "Since I obviously can't hurt you, first one to disarm the other wins," she proposed and he nodded. They fought back and forth, swords clanging, for five minutes before Percy got the upper hand and sent Clarisse's sword clattering to the floor. The younger kids look on in awe while Percy leaves waving over his shoulder, but the waving isn't just for good-bye. With a familiar tug in his gut the water bucket dumps its self on Clarisse's head. It's a good thing he can run.

After lunch Percy, once again finds himself on Black Jack and heading into the city. He noticed that he'd get to the mall to meet Katrina just on time. The thing he didn't notice was the grey Pegasus that ascended minutes after he did and the Wise Girl riding its back.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I forgot to explain this last chapter but Tyche is the Greek goddess of luck. If you want Percy and Clarisse's fight scene put that in a review and I'll write it in as a deleted section. Remember to point out any mistakes you see in the writing so I can become a better writer. Now I need three reviews to post the next chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I know it's getting longer between updates but I don't plan what I'm going to write, I just write. Unfortunately this leads to writers block, so I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Annabeth awoke at 6:30, like always, ready to face the day, but then the events of the previous day came rushing back to her and all she felt like doing was never getting out of bed. Sadly she knew that the world would continue to rotate despite her almost inevitable heartbreak. Getting a few minutes of designing in before breakfast she strictly forbade her mind to think about anything but the redesigning of Olympus. As soon as the conch horn sounded for breakfast she put away her pencils and drafting paper and then led her cabin to the dining pavilion.

Many times throughout the meal she was tempted to look over at the Poseidon table, but she refused to do so unless he looked at her first. Sadly that never happened. After breakfast Annabeth was free to do whatever she liked since Aphrodite was coming to dress both her and Malcolm up for the dance that night. By her estimate it would take five hours before it would be her cabins turn so she decided to head down to the beach to think. Staring out over the ocean had become one of her favorite pass times since she had started to date Percy. Even with the magical borders around camp the wind coming off of the water was still chilly so Annabeth stuck her hands in her pockets, only to find something already resting in one of them. Pulling the object out Annabeth realized it was a note. When she opened it she recognized Percy's messy handwriting. It read:

'I'll pick you up at your cabin at eight for the dance.'

This was it. He was going to break up with her tonight. Sadly she couldn't say no because it was a statement, not a question. Not really in the mood to look at the water anymore Annabeth decided to finish the blue print she had started before breakfast. It was only a few hours when Aphrodite appeared in the Athena cabin, which didn't make any sense, at all.

"Hello Annabeth," Aphrodite greeted.

"Lady Aphrodite. I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Well. I thought I'd just stop by since I know exactly what you will be wearing," she informed the young demigod. All of a sudden a garment bag appeared in the goddess hand. "You can't look inside until you get ready. Now, as for your hair. Just wet it and then put this in it," she trailed off and realized Annabeth wasn't paying much attention. She was looking at the black hair boy making his way towards the stables.

"I'm sorry Lady Aphrodite, but I need to do something," Annabeth said before running off. Usually the goddess of love would be furious for someone running off on her like that, however, since it was Annabeth and Percy, she allowed it. Those two shared a love deeper than any before. They love each other, not only on a mental and physical level but also, on a level soul deep. They truly are soul mates. It was for that reason and that reason alone did she allow Annabeth to run after Percy. The goddess knew it would cause some trouble, but in the end it would bring them closer together.

Annabeth reached the stables just as Percy took off. Mounting a Pegasus and trailing behind him she made sure to keep well out of sight. After almost an hour and a half of flying they landed in an alley outside a strip mall. She stealthily followed Percy into a Starbucks where she sat in the very corner with little light so it was hard to see her and easy to see everyone else. She watched as Percy sat down at a table with a girl who had straight auburn hair, icy blue eyes and a sketch pad. The first thing that registered in her mind was the fact she always lost him to artists. First Rachel and now this mystery girl. They talked for around an hour before shaking hands and leaving, however Annabeth had left ten minutes after getting there since it was too painful to watch the love of her life with his probable next girlfriend.

Even with her heart slowly cracking Annabeth was still as logical as ever. She knew she couldn't accuse Percy of cheating because she never saw him do anything and that girl and him could just be friends… for now. As soon as she got back to camp Annabeth had sword fighting with the rest of the Athena cabin. During that half hour training session she put every emotion she felt into her moves. Slowly she bested the best sword fighters in her cabin by just using her knife. After calling it a day Annabeth quickly had a shower and then made her way down to the beach. It wasn't long before she wasn't the only one on the beach.

"He cares for you deeply you know," a voice spoke from beside her. Startled she turned only to immediately bow.

"Lord Poseidon. I don't mean to be rude, but how do you know?"

"You can do away with the formalities. I know because he's my son and, like the sea he's hard to read and shows affection in odd ways," the sea God informed her. Little did he know, his words instilled hope in the daughter of Athena and it would be that hope that would save her relationship with Percy. All of a sudden thunder rumbled as Poseidon sighed. "That's my clue. Aphrodite will get mad at me if I tell you any more," and with that he disappeared in a fresh sea breeze.

Annabeth stared out over the crashing waves and thought over what Poseidon had said. Was it true? Did Percy really care for her? Everything he told her made sense. All the years she had known the son of Poseidon she still couldn't predict what he was going to do or say. She felt lost on what to feel, but her only option was clear. She just has to wait and let events play out.

A warm hand entwined with her own and she looked over to see a worried pair of green eyes looking at her.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing Seaweed Brain," she told him but he didn't look convinced. She quickly pecked his lips, "trust me. There's nothing wrong."

"Okay," he sounded skeptical but he didn't press, which she was grateful for. They sat in silence for a few moments while Percy played with her fingers and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Hey! Let's go for a swim!" He said all of a sudden and stood up, bringing her with him.

"Are you crazy! It's freezing!" She protested.

"Don't worry Wise Girl. You're with me I won't let you get wet or cold," his playful manner turned serious as he looked straight into her eyes. "I'll never let anything happen to you," he told her and she felt something warm inside her swell up, love. It was the feeling of love and knowing someone cared for you, but then the whole possible breakup situation came up and beat that warm feeling into a pulp. However Annabeth put on a mask so Percy couldn't see what she was thinking.

"Alright. Let's go," she told him and he gave a cheerful whoop. Now she can tell you that being pulled into the ocean and not getting wet or felling the cold because your boyfriend is the sea gods son is a very weird experience. As soon as her head submerged Percy created an air bubble around them.

"Watch this," he told her. Not long after he said that a figure started swimming towards them. When they saw what it was Annabeth couldn't help but gasp while Percy smiled at her. What had swum over to them was a whole school of rainbow coloured fish. They swam in different formations and at the end they spelt out 'Wise Girl'. After that, lets just say it was the second best underwater kiss of all time. It was only second best because of the annoying side of Annabeth's brain going off about how he's just going to break up with her but doesn't want to because it's the winter solstice and that way he wouldn't get incinerated by Athena, which completely killed the mood. When the two demigods finally surfaced it was time for dinner and then they had to get ready for the dance.

As soon as Annabeth opened the garment bag containing her dress she smiled wider than she had ever before. It. Was. Beautiful. **(A/N: Bare with me here. I'm not a dress kind of girl.) **It was strapless and the silvery gray in colour. Since she had disappeared on the goddess earlier that day, Aphrodite had left direction on how to do her hair, which were basically to get it wet and let it air dry into its natural curls. After doing her hair Annabeth donned the dress. It hugged every curve of her slim figure and came down to her knee on her left leg before cutting down to her right ankle. Right before Percy was to pick her up Aphrodite popped into the cabin.

"You look amazing Annabeth," she gushed.

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite. Shouldn't you be at the solstice?"

"I just came to give you this because it's a masquerade ball as the theme of our dance. Bye!" She handed Annabeth a mask and disappeared. The mask was sea green and looked like waves. Settling it on her face she opened the door to see the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. His sea green eyes looked at her from behind his silver owl mask as he took her hand and led her to the limo that would take them to Olympus. Annabeth had no clue what was going to happen that night but she knew it would be different.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so very sorry if it sucked. If you find any mistakes tell me. **

**Until next update!**


	5. Authors Note

**A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry because I'm leaving for a six week camp tomorrow and I probably wont be able to upload any new chapters. I promise I will try and finish writing the story at camp so as soon as I get back I can upload the rest of it. Please do not come after me with torches and pitchforks because then I will not be able to finish the story. Once again I am so sorry. I will accept any questions/rants until 9:30 tonight. (It is 2:30 right now so that gives you approximately seven hours.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey I'm back! Sorry it's taken me so long to update again. Don't hate me for it! I didn't have any inspiration at camp so I couldn't write anymore of the story, but I've been writing it since I've gotten back so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

**Enjoy Chapter 5 of A Percy and Annabeth Christmas! **

* * *

Percy was ecstatic. His plan was slowly coming together. Katrina was already seated when he arrived, two hot chocolates in front of her along with a sketchpad.

"Hey Percy," Katrina greeted.

"Hey," Percy returned, slightly distracted by the flash of blonde he had seen when entering the shop.

"Whom are you getting this for again?" She asked trying to get Percy out of his head.

"Huh?" Was his articulate response. Katrina repeated her question. "Annabeth, my girlfriend. She's the most amazing person I've ever met," he told her after sitting down.

"What kind of ring do you want?" Was her next question.

"Silver band and simple, but complex at the same time," he decided after a moment of thought. Katrina started to sketch something and Percy let his mind wander to what Annabeth's expression would be when he gave her present. Apparently Percy had been in "Annabeth land" for too long because he was startled back into reality by Katrina snapping her fingers in front of his face. Startled Percy almost fell backwards off his chair, but quickly righted himself.

"In order to make it more personal can you tell me a little bit about Annabeth?"

"Of course!" Percy replied happily, glad he can tell someone about his amazing girlfriend. "She's beautiful. Not in the lots of makeup kind of way, but in the natural 'Oh my gods she's stunning' kind of way. She loves architecture and knows every little fact about it because she's just that smart. I love everything about her. I love how I can tell what she's feeling just by how her eyes change. When she's really happy they become bright silver and they become like stupendous on the horizon when she's thinking. I love how in a split second she can analyze you and know your biggest weakness," Percy went on and on as Katrina sketched the ring that told the love this boy shared for the silver-eyed light of his life. An hour had passed and Percy was winding down (Katrina had finished the ring nearly forty five minutes ago, but she enjoyed seeing the love in Percy's eyes and hearing it in his voice.) Standing they shook hands and Percy departed.

* * *

As Percy was landing he saw a blonde head standing near the ocean, and he knew it was Annabeth. After putting Blackjack in his stable Percy headed to the beach. When he got there he noticed Annabeth's shoulders had slumped, which immediately made him worry because it meant Annabeth was thinking sad thoughts. Walking up Percy grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing Seaweed Brain," she told him, but Percy wasn't convinced at all. Annabeth pecked his lips once, "trust me. There's nothing wrong," she tried reassuring him.

"Okay," Percy dropped it for Annabeth's sake but didn't forget. They sat in the sand and Percy played with Annabeth's fingers while she rested her head against his shoulder. Percy was desperately trying to figure out a plan to make Annabeth happy and all a sudden it came to him.

"Hey! Let's go for a swim!" He exclaimed and pulled Annabeth up as he stood.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing!" Annabeth said incredulously.

"Don't worry Wise Girl. You're with me and I won't let you get cold or wet," Percy's mood shifted and he looked Annabeth right in the eye as he declared, "I will never let anything happen to you." When Annabeth accented he couldn't help but give a cheerful whoop as he ran into the water.

As soon as he created an air bubble around them Percy put his plan into action. Sensing a school of fish near by he called them over.

'_Do you think you could help me out?" _He asked.

'_Of course my lord," _they replied. Percy explained the plan and after they practiced a few times the fish swam over.

"Watch this," he whispered to Annabeth. Percy heard a gasp come from Annabeth when she saw the fish and he smiled. The fish performed their routine flawlessly and when they spelt out Wise Girl at the end it was the second beat kiss underwater of all time. It was only second best because it was way to short for Percy's liking.

* * *

They parted ways for dinner and all Percy could think of was how amazing he knew Annabeth was going to look for the dance. After dinner Percy walked to his cabin to find a goddess waiting for him.

"Lady Aphrodite," he greeted and bowed.

"Hello Percy. I just came to give you this since it's now a masquerade ball," she explained and handed him a silver owl mask and without waiting for a reply she disappeared in a poof of perfume smoke.

Percy donned the fancy wear and attempted to tidy his hair, but it didn't work too well. After nearly ten minutes of combing and styling he gave up and decided to go see if Annabeth was ready since it wasn't long until they left. Slipping the silver owl mask over his eyes Percy made his way over to cabin 6 where his girlfriend was just finishing getting ready for the dance. When Annabeth opened the door Percy had to struggle to keep his jaw from dropping. Annabeth looked stunning in her silver dress and wave mask that made her eyes pop. Only one thought ran through Percy's mind; '_how did I get to be with her?'_ Little did he know Annabeth was unknowingly thinking the same thing.

Percy held out his arm and when Annabeth grasped it he led her to the Limo that was waiting to take them to Olympus. Arriving in front if the empire state building the demigod councilors made their way into the famous landmark and up to the top. Percy had intertwined his fingers with Annabeth's as soon as they had stepped into the elevator. Stepping onto Olympus Percy couldn't help but let out a whistle at the amazing work Annabeth had done to redesign the home of the gods. In twos the young demigods made their way into ballroom. The gods welcomed their children to the winter solstice and after a brief meeting the ball commenced. The first song was a slow song, at least to Percy and Annabeth. They danced close together with Annabeth's head resting on Percy's chest and Percy gazing lovingly at his girlfriend, but she didn't know that of course. The song ended and they separated from their embrace. All of a sudden Percy saw the last person he thought he'd ever see on Olympus.

"I'll be right back Annabeth," he told her before making his way over to the brunette standing by the drink table. "Katrina," Percy greeted. Startled she looked his way.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he replied.

"I'm Jake Mason's date. You?"

"You're mortal?"

"Yes. Hephaestus let me up. Are you going to answer my question?"

"Son of Poseidon," was his reply. Katrina looked up at him, slacked jawed.

"You're the one who defeated Kronos," she said awed.

"It's not that big of a deal. When can I get the ring? I was hoping to get it before Christmas," he said quickly wanting to change the subject before it bought up any bad memories.

"I'll give it to Jake to give to you on Christmas Eve," she informed him. Percy nodded before going to find Annabeth.

* * *

The ball was winding down when Katrina ran into Percy.

"I've got to get going Jake, my parents will wonder where I am," she said before backing into someone, luckily that someone caught her before she hit the cold marble floor. Unluckily that person was Percy and before they were righted Percy saw Annabeth run from the ballroom. Quickly handing Katrina to Jake, Percy ran after his love. He knew Annabeth saw them in a very questionable time and it looked like he was about to kiss Katrina, which he wasn't, but Annabeth didn't know that. Percy just desperately hoped she would listen.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if the ending seemed kind of rushed. I know I say this at the end of every chapter, but if find anything wrong please feel free to tell me! **

**School starts tomorrow for me so I'm not sure how often I can update, but I will try to get at least one new chapter a week!**

**Until next update! If you can, review!**


End file.
